Why Did We Say All That?
by anubisd101
Summary: FULL SUMMERY INSIDE! PLEASE R
1. Shopping!

**FULL SUMMERY: **

**_ALL THE STUFF WE SAID...WHY DID WE SAY IT? WE REGRET IT TODAY, AND NOW, WE CAN'T TAKE IT BACK._  
**

**_- I HATE YOU!_**

**_- YOU'RE THE WORST DAD EVER!_**

**_- I WHAT DID WE EVER DO TO YOU, THAT YOU HAD TO PUNISH US LIKE THIS?!_**

**_- HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO US?!_**

**_- WE DID NOTHING WRONG!_**

**_ALL THE STUFF WE SAID, ONE STUCK OUT THE MOST..._**

**_- NO!_**

**_WE WISH WE NEVER SAID ANY OF IT. BUT IT WAS TOO LATE, WE LISTENED, BUT FOR ONCE IN THIS HAPPY LIFE TIME HERE, WE WISH WE HAD STAYED._**

* * *

Amber's pov

I was walking into the mall with my sister, Nina. We were shopping for our Saterday night party we had at our house once a month.

Nina- So Ambs, what color should we get this week?

Amber- I think you should get something in purple, and me in pink!

Nina- Ok.

We walked into this store that had all this girly stuff in it. Nina picked out a plain one side off the shoulder strap shirt in dark violet, classic navy stretch jeans, and white sneakers. I got a half shirt with a neck strap in deep pink, a mini skin-tight jean skirt in the same color Nina had her jeans in, and classic sneakers that matched my top.

After we checked out, we hit the salon. The party was tonight, and we had to look our best! We got our nails done in colors that matched our outfits. We got our hair washed, but not done, I did our hair after we got dresses. Along with makeup. But I hated doing my own nails! I'm right handed, so when it comes to painting my right hand, this nail brush ended up on my shoulders!

After we got our nails done, we went to Clair's for some new jewelry. I got pink hair extensions, sense my old ones were getting ruined, and a set of pink diamonds that go in your hair. I got a bunch of different pink bracelets, and a necklace that was shaped like a discoball, only with pink diamonds. And this was something I never had before, and ankle bracelet. It was all silver, and said FASHIONISTA in bubble letters. I had to have it. I didn't like earrings unless it was some major event. They make my ears sweel up, and turn red. Total turn-off to the guys!

Nina got a headband that had a little purple bow on it. She felt different about earrings, she got stud purple earrings, and a purple tear-drop necklace. Because she was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, she couldn't wear bracelets.

We checked out and left for home.

Amber- Daddy, we're home!

Nina- With new cloths!

Our father walked into the livingroom. Our family was rich, so we lived in a big white mansion in Cali! It was enormous inside! You could probably fit China in here!

Victor- More cloths? Don't you think you girls have enough?

Amber- Daddy, there's no such thing as too much, unless it's food!

Our father let out a chuckle. We ran upstairs, put our bags on our beds, ran back down stairs, into the kitchen, and began to set up for the party.

* * *

**SO YES, AMBER AND NINA ARE SISTERS IN THIS STORY, AND VICTOR IS THEIR DAD! REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS!**


	2. Getting Ready

**HEY! CHECK OUT MY STORY UPDATE FOR ALL KINDS OF UPDATES ON MY STORYS!**

* * *

Amber's pov

Everything was et up. Refreshments were placed out, the disco ball was hung, and the DJ arrived! Now all we were waiting for was the pizza guy. During our very long wait, we got dressed. I put on my outfit, and Nina put on her's. Then I did our hair. I put the hair extensions in, and my hair in a pony-tail, and Nina's off to the side. Then I put my diamonds in, and Nina put her head band on. Then we put on our jewelry, I really loved my new ankle bracelet, it matched so well!

Amber- Neens, there's something missing in your outfit.

Nina- Ok, what?

Amber- I don't know, I can't seem to put my finger on it. Nina, this outfit of yours is no good!

Nina- Huh?! How could you...you know what, you're right! I couldn't find anything good in the store!

Amber- Well, if you let me work some of my clothing magic, I can find you a similar outfit, just WAY better!

Nina- Well, I don't know, it's almost time for the party, I don't think we'll have time.

Amber- Nina, this is me you're talking to!

Nina- *sighs* Ok, fine.

Amber- Yey! Ok...

I immidiently went for Nina's closet, and found a dark violet tank-top. Then I grabbed a black velvet half vest that has a zipper, and a hood. Then I grabbed jean shorts, and black UGs. I threw everything at her, she try to get dressed quickly, while I tryed to find some accessories. I told her that she can not ware that head band any more, so I got a plain purple base ball cap, and a big silver bracelet. I also found something I didn't know we had, fish net puple sparkling arm stockings. She put on all the other jewelry she got earlier, and the bracelet, along with th e arm stockings. I did her hair casual, and put the hat on her backwards. We were ready.

* * *

**I KNOW SHORT, I DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW THIS STORY WILL TURN OUT!**


	3. Note: PLEASE, PLEASE READ!

**HEY EVERYBODY!**

**NO, THIS IS NOT AN UPDATE. SORRY!**

**OK, SO I JUST RECENTLY MADE A FACEBOOK, AND TWITTER FAN PAGE FOR MY FANFICTIONS!**

**ON THESE SITES, I WILL BE SAYING STUFF LIKE: **

**•WHEN I'M GOING TO UPDATE **

**•PREVIEWS, **

**•I WILL EXSEPT QUESTIONS ON THE OTHER WEBSITES**

**•SHOUT OUTS TO OTHER STORIES AND WRITERS**

**•OPINIONS ON OTHERS STORIES, **

**•ECT.**

**FOR ALL OF YOU OUT THERE THAT HAVE A FACEBOOK, THE PAGE IS CALLED:**

**_Anubisd101_**

**AND THE TWITTER IS:**

**_anubisd101_**

**I NEED TO GET AS MANY LIKES, AND FOLLOWS AS POSSIBLE PLEASE!**

_**THANK YOU!**_


End file.
